One Night Stand
by bxndsR5
Summary: Ally was heartbroken. The guy she was supposed to spend the rest of her life with cheated on her and it was time to move on. After a one night stand with the one and only Austin Moon, Ally's life was about to get a whole lot more crazy than she originally planned. AU and mature content.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a story I once read with a similar plot. I've taken the popular idea and hopefully put my own little spin on it. Let me know what you think!

Trish isn't Ally's best friend in this however she remains Austin's manager and Dez remains as a friend to Austin.

There will be swearing and sex scene occasionally so if you don't like that kinda thing this isn't for you.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

I don't belong here. I'm sitting alone at a bar in a club I didn't even know existed, dressed in a skin tight, black and white stripy dress. All curtsey of my best friend Riley.

"Ally! You need to get over him!" Riley exclaimed.

"Shut up, my broken heart needs time" I cried hugging my pillow closer.

"Ally, it happened over five days ago, you need to get over it" Riley reasoned, "all you do is get up, go to work, come home and watch chick flicks. Not forgetting you've been through eight tubs of ice cream in four days. I'm worried about you hunny, you've gotta get back out there."

"I can't just get back out there, it takes time to get over a relationship that was as long as that" I said in defence.

"That's just irrelevant excuses Ally" Riley shot back.

"NO IT'S NOT"

"Ally, pull yourself together"

"I dated Dallas for five years Riley; does that not mean anything to you?"

"Yes, you dated him for five years, he eventually asked you to move in with you and the next day you walk in on him in bed with another girl. I understand Ally but you need to move on"

"I can't just move on"

"Your fans are worried about you Ally"

"I know" I said reaching for more ice cream, tears brimming in my eyes, I hated having to hear the story again. I met Dallas in high school. Obviously, it's the cliché. I was crushing on him for as long as I could remember but being shy as I was I never made my feelings known. He finally asked me out in our senior year and then asked me to move to New York with him for college. This is when I started focusing on my music more whilst Dallas did sports or something. He wanted to be a journalist but his dad made him do sports, none of that mattered though since he now works at a fast food restaurant. Whereas I am now a successful music artist with many fans who are a variety of ages. Perhaps that's why Dallas stuck with me so long. Money. Anyway, when Dallas finally had the guts to ask me to move in with him I found him in bed with another girl the next day. Classy really. I know it looks as if I don't really care the way I'm describing it but it does. I spent five years with the guy who I loved and thought loved me back only to walk in on him cheating on me. It made me question whether love really existed.

"You need to get over this Ally. Have a one night stand." Riley said breaking me out of my daze.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, meaningless fling to help you move on from Dallas and you never have to see the guy again. Win win situation."

Two problems; one, I'm not the girl to throw myself at any random guy and sleep with him. Two, I'm a virgin. Again probably why Dallas cheated, I wouldn't give it up to him. Riley doesn't know this; he thinks I lost it ages ago. Riley and I met when I first got signed to my record label three years ago and we are so close, he's my stylist and best friend. Everyone else left me, now including Dallas. I quickly shove a brownie into my mouth, chewing on it slowly as I became sad again. Well sadder than I already was anyway.

"I'm not sleeping with some random guy Riley. Forget it." I protested.

"C'mon Ally, live a little."

"I got to more parties to you so shut up" I said crossing my arms and huffing.

"Yeah only because they are compulsory for your career!" Riley replied.

"It still counts okay!"

"Whatever Ally, that's not my point. You need to forget your morals and about Dallas and sleep with some random guy and then move on."

"What will my fans think? What if the press find out? What if my label drops me?"

"Ally. Calm down, think of other pop star's who have one night stands, if anything it rockets their careers."

"Austin Moon doesn't count. He is a guy and known as a player. I am a girl and my fans aren't going to like me going rebellious for a night to forget about my jerk of a boyfriend."

"Ex - boyfriend" Riley corrected, averting his eyes to avoid Ally's glare.

"If I agree will you leave me alone?" I asked desperate to get this conversation over and done with.

"Excellent! I'm picking your outfit, go shower. Its six thirty, we have two hours. Go now Ally"

"Wait, tonight?" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now go shower" Riley said walking upstairs in the direction of my closet most likely.

I got up from my spot on the couch and followed Riley's footsteps to go shower.

That's the story of how I ended up here. Riley ditched me the moment we entered the club, a few people stopped me and asked for pictures all mentioning how surprised they were to see me at a club.

I went straight to the bar; refusing to hit the dance floor by myself as I would look like a loner amongst the sea of couples dancing together.

"And what is the beautiful Ally Dawson doing sitting at a bar all by herself?" A voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to face the owner of the voice only to find the one and only Austin Moon, teen heartthrob. Also the other half of Auslly, the fans couple name for us even though we have met a total of three times. Now four I guess.

"What do you want Austin?"

"Dance with me"

"I can't"

"C'mon Alls, dance with me" Austin said taking my hands and pulling me up so I was standing in front of him.

"Perfect, you're up, let's go dance" Austin smirked pulling me towards the dance floor.

He smiled down at me and I couldn't help but smile back, our height distance was still big even if I was wearing death heels.

We fought our way through the crowd and couldn't help but notice the entire crowd staring at us and whispering, a few even had their phones out taking pictures.

"Just ignore them" Austin whispered into my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck whilst his went around my waste.

Remember Ally, no feelings just lust. Forget about Dallas. I turned my head slightly towards Austin's and captured his lips with mine. The kiss got very heated very quickly and we had to break apart before gathering too much attention.

"My place or yours?" I feel him mumble against my neck.

"Yours, its closer" I replied.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do, now let's go"

We walked out of the club hand in hand weaving through the crowd who were once again staring, whispering and taking photos. We walked to his car where he opened the door for me and said "after you" like a gentleman.

"Thank you" I replied climbing into the car.

After ten minutes of driving we arrived at Austin's apartment block. He parked the car and pulled me towards the entrance.

"Hey Emily" He says to the receptionist as we pass, I see her get a look at me and her face is of pure shock.

"Ally Dawson?"

"That's me but you don't know I was here" I say winking before walking to the elevator where Austin was waiting.

The ride up to the apartment was quick, thankfully as neither one of us could keep out hands of each other.

"Now, where were we?" Austin asked before kissing me once again.

Shit. I was about to have my first one night stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

Okay so I've had some mixed reviews. I'm glad a majority like the story and I understand a few of you think it's plagiarism from the other similar story but I honestly didn't intend for any of that so I sincerely apologise. This is my own work and I only took the popular plot. Once again I apologise for it was not my intention.

**Warning: This chapter contains a sex scene. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

**Anyway on with the story...**

"Austin stops leaving so many hickeys I have a photo shoot tomorrow"

"Yeah so I have interviews at the studio what's your point?" Austin replied continuing to attack my neck with his lips.

"Austin people are already going to be asking enough questions after what happened at the club. Oh my God. Austin people took photos of us!"

"Ally, are you stalling?"

"What no?" I replied my voice going slightly higher pitched than normal.

"Alls, we don't have to do this, I'm not forcing you." Austin replied looking directly into my eyes.

Instead of responding verbally to prove my commitment if you will I reached up and captured his lips with my own with such a force that left Austin stunned for a few moments.

Austin pushed Ally further up the bed so that he was fully on top of her resting on his forearms so he wouldn't crush her accidently with his weight. Ally slid her hands underneath Austin's shirt and started running her hands all over his six pack causing his to groan into the kiss. In return Austin returned to kissing Ally's neck causing her to moan in pleasure when he hit her sweet spot. He pulled the bottom of her dress which was gathered around her waist and tugged upwards, intending for Ally to realise he was trying to remove it. She leant up and lifted her arms so that he could easily dispose of the item that was limiting him. Ally, being a girl of being fair removed Austin's top. Austin reached behind Ally's back and toyed with the clasp of her bra before pulling it off and chucking it somewhere around the room. He brushed his fingers along the underside of her breasts causing Ally to moan softly. "Stop teasing me" she groaned.

"You're so impatient" Austin laughed.

"Shut up" Ally replied recapturing his lips.

He moved his hand lower and began stroking my clit through the thin fabric of my panties. He quickly managed to remove my panties and they were the next thing to hit the bedroom floor. He then began kissing my chest and started making his way to between my knees. I began to grow slightly nervous; I've never done anything like this before. Not even with Dallas. I felt his tongue teasing my slick folds and moving to my clit where I needed him the most. He sucked it into his mouth and I nearly came there and then. It felt so fricking good. He bit down lightly, nipping my clit with this teeth, the pleasure was so overwhelming I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Don't you dare stop" I said gritting my teeth.

His tongue swirled around my clit over and over again so u bucked my hips into his face. He slid a finger into my hole and began pumping it slowly.

"You like that huh?" Austin asked.

"Uh huh, so much"

He entered a second finger and started pumping faster, curling it slightly to succeed in making me scream in pleasure. I reached down and tangled my fingers in his hair. He looked up at me with a devilish glint in his hypnotizing brown eyes and I watched as his tongue started moving faster and faster over my clit. That was it. I threw my head back in desperation. I needed to come and quickly. He sucked harder and harder before slipping a third finger inside me. In all honesty it didn't hurt as much as some people say your first time was but I guess that's because I'm not a one hundred percent virgin. I play with myself frequently; I've just never done anything with a proper person only my own fingers.

"Feeling good baby?" he asked.

"So good" I managed to choke out.

He started to hum around my clit and that was breaking point for me.

"Fuck Austin" I moaned, "I'm gonna cum"

"I better work a lot harder then" he replied teasingly, his tongue swirled around my clit and I lost it.

I gripped the sheets beside me, curling my toes and moaned his name repeatedly as I rode out my orgasm.

After a couple of minutes I decided to return the favour.

"Your turn baby" I said flipping us over. I reached down unbuckling Austin's belt and slid his jeans down. I grabbed him through his boxers causing a groan to escape him. I removed his boxers and wrapped my hand around his long length; this wasn't the first time I've done this so I wasn't as nervous as I was earlier. I started stroking up and down applying a little more pressure each time. I then went one step further and took him in my mouth – all that could fit anyway – and sucked, stroking what I couldn't fit with my hand. Words seemed to fail him and by the look on his face he was in pure bliss and it made me happy that it was because of me. I sucked harder, stroking him faster until Ross finally came; in my mouth, on my boobs and on my stomach.

"Shit Alls, that was so fucking good" Austin moaned pulling me up again so he could kiss me.

I reached down and curled my hand around his cock firmly and began pumping the full length. Just a few seconds later the blood was pulsing through his veins and he was hard once more.

I flipped up over once again so I was on top and positioned myself so that my cock was rubbing against Ally's clit every time I rocked forward. A little whimper escaped her throat but I held her tighter against myself as so to keep her in that position.

"Condom" I breathed out.

"Pill" she replied whilst continuing to rock to create friction.

She looked up at my face again, meeting my eyes properly. Her eyes were hooded and she was biting her lip in a way that was irresistible, she looked so damn sexy. I pushed into her a little bit waiting to make sure she didn't protest before continuing in deeper. Her eyelids fluttered as I pushed further, right into her until I hit the end. At that point she finally gave in and shut her eyes.

Warm. Tight. W et.

She tightened her muscles and slid back up and then pushed down again moaning as I refilled her. She rocked her hips back and then moaned again when her clit rubbed against my pubic bone.

"Fuck yes"

I hadn't meant to sound so helpless but when she pushed down again and rotated her hips I just didn't care.

I bent my head down and took her right breast in my mouth and started playing with it whilst my free hand took to the left one and gave it the same amount of attention. I swapped my mouth and hand and kept it up for a minute before replacing my hands on her hips and began to increase the tempo of her movements.

Unbalanced for a second she soon matched my rhythm thrust for thrust. She released one hand from the bed sheets and used it to pull my face down to hers so that she could kiss me. Hard. Her hands tangled in my hair, nails biting at my scalp just as her teeth were on my bottom lip.

In turn I sucked both her top lip and her bottom lip before placing one more kiss on the both of them and twisting away a fraction as my hips began lifting to meet her on the down thrust.

Ally pulled harder on my hair and her body tightened all over. Her posture completely locked.

"Mmmm, yeah." She looked down and watched me enter her over and over.

My climax was approaching, the air was electric, I could feel her right there with me in perfect synchronization. Our skin smacked together, damp and warm. Then suddenly a long sexy moan escaped her lips and she came. I kept thrusting in and out of her and was getting more sloppy and sporadic as I came closer but I managed to keep going long enough for Ally to come a second time.

Her hands went stiff in my hair and her whole body throbbed around me. Two more hard thrusts later and I came as well, gripping her hips so hard I left bright red marks as I held her to me and revelled in the feel of her muscles fluttering around me.

She remained still for another minute while we both caught our breath. I pulled out of her and rolled to the left before pulling the blankets up to cover us both. Ally cuddled up to my side so I wrapped an arm around her before speaking.

"Ally"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you just let me take your virginity?"

"Good question, I don't have an answer for that right now."

"Okay but when you do let me know" I replied.

"Kay" she replied mid yawn.

That was the last thing we said before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Hope you all like it. Leave me a review if you want, I love reading the comments but please be nice :)**

**I should have chapter three up by Friday and then should update every Friday after that. I have the entire story planned it's just a case of writing it and uploading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Thank you so much for all the reviews! I forgot to put the POV stuff in the last chapter and realised it all got a little confusing when you read it through so I apologise about that and will make sure to make it clearer in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

**Ally POV:**

I woke up surrounded by warmth. I opened my eyes and saw the chest of a man, I panicked but quickly calmed down when I realised it was only Austin. Shit. I'm in bed with Austin Moon and we're both naked. Shit. Crap. Holy hell I'm in so much trouble.

"Ally I know you want to freak out right now but can you please save it for half an hour? Its six thirty in the morning and I have a killer headache."

"Austin how are you not freaking out right now? People saw us together; the media will have a field day and what about my management? I'm going to get into so much trou-" I was cut off by Austin's lips pressing against mine.

"Please, sleep for another half an hour and then we will discuss everything" Austin said pulling me closer. I gently nodded my head against his chest and wrapped my arm around him.

"Okay" I agreed.

Later on when I knew Austin was asleep I slipped out of his hold and got out of the bed in order to look for my clothes. I see my bra hanging off the door frame on the other side of the room, how the hell he did that is beyond me. I walk over to it and wince as I realise I was a little sore. My head was also pounding but we'll deal with that matter in a little while. I quickly put my bra on and spin around to look for my dress. My dress was hanging under his bed which meant I had to creep quietly so he won't wake up. I hear him stir and my entire body freezes, thankfully he didn't wake up. That would've been embarrassing.

I put on my dress and look around for my panties. After searching for five minutes of searching I finally find them behind the door to the closet. Being the nosy person I am I look in and see its huge! Almost the same size as mine and that's saying something. Okay Ally focus you have to get out of here, call Riley and get him to come pick you up. Right where is my bag? Crap my bag is in Austin's car I must have left it in there on our way back to the club last night. I quickly looked around for something to tell me the time and spotted Austin's phone on the side. I picked it up and saw it was nearly nine, I must have fallen asleep again for longer than I thought. I have to get home but I have no phone or money to get there. I go over to the balcony and see a mob of paparazzi and teenage girls waiting outside the entrance probably hoping to get a glimpse of Austin and I guess myself.

So here I am in Austin Moon's apartment, no money or phone, I'm still wearing my clothes from last night and I have to be at a photo shoot in an hour. Fabulous. Remind me to express my gratitude to Riley when I see him for making me end up in this situation.

I look at Austin's wallet which is next to his phone. I know I shouldn't but I really have to go home and get ready for my photo shoot.

"Ally Dawson, don't even think about it" I hear from the bed.

Shit.

"Hey Austin" I reply spinning around putting his wallet back on the side.

"Where you just about to leave without even saying goodbye?" He asked.

"Urm, well you see I really have to go home I have a photo shoot in an hour and I can't go in this dress I'll get in more trouble with the paparazzi and my record label if they saw me." I explained quickly.

"Alls come here" He said gesturing for me to go towards him.

"No Austin get up and help me out"

"Urgh fine" He replied getting out of bed and started walking past me into the closet so he could get dressed quickly.

Suddenly pair of jeans and a white tank top was chucked in my direction. "Do you really sleep with that many girls you keep clothes for them?" I asked picking up the clothes.

"Fuck off Ally. They're my sisters, she left them here last time she visited and they are about your size so they should fit, and no I don't sleep with that many girls. I've slept with like twenty or so."

"Oh sorry, and twenty or so Austin really? You can't even remember how many girls you've slept with wow." I replied before walking into the closet to get changed.

A few minutes later I walk out and into an empty room I assume Austin went downstairs so I headed down myself. His place was huge and so well designed I was in love with it. Sitting on the marble counter top in the kitchen/living room bit was my bag. I rushed over to it and checked my phone. I had a text from Riley sent last night telling me to have fun with Austin. Then I got another one this morning telling me not to go on twitter. I have one from my manager asking me why I went home with Austin last night and that they want a meeting this afternoon discussing the matter. Crap.

"Austin I'm screwed" I said walking into the kitchen carrying my phone.

"Is that supposed to be a joke?" Austin asked whilst continuing to mix the pancakes. He better be making me some they look good.

"Thank you and yes I am making you some missy" Austin laughed.

Shit I said that aloud, oh well whatever. I laughed with him before saying thank you.

"Can you give me a lift to my photo shoot please?" I asked taking a seat at the breakfast bar.

"Sure where is it?"

"16th Avenue" I said without missing a beat.

"Yeah that's fine I have to be at the studio at ten thirty so I'll drop you before you have to be there at ten right?"

"Yeah and thank you, I appreciate it. Now let's have some food I'm starving"

Austin took the stack of pancakes and brought it over to where I was sitting before going back and getting a bowl of chocolate chips and a separate bowl of blueberries.

"I always have chocolate but you strike me as a blueberry kinda girl so that's what I got you."

"Blueberries are my favourite thank you."

"Good, your Wikipedia page didn't lie to me then"

"Austin" I exclaimed.

"I am kidding, there isn't anything about blueberries on your Wikipedia page and no it's not as if I checked or anything" Austin scoffed before diving into his pancakes.

I didn't reply I only laughed at him before continuing to eat my own pancakes.

Half an hour later we were in the car on our way to my photo shoot. I had to wear my killer heels because unfortunately Austin couldn't provide footwear but it was okay because they kinda matched my outfit they just made it very dressy.

"Thank you for the ride Austin"

"It's no trouble; I had an awesome time last night." He replied causing me to blush.

"Shut up" I said leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek however Austin being Austin turned his head so I kissed him on the lips.

I didn't pull away and neither did he. We continued to make out for five minutes before I really had to go.

"See you later Austin" I said closing the car door.

**No one POV:**

Ally went into her photo shoot avoiding all questions she received about her night with Austin Moon and just tried to keep her head down.

Meanwhile Austin went over to the studio to record the next song for his upcoming album.

**Austin POV:**

"Austin we need you to come to the office"

"But I'm recording" I replied, I had just finished recording the next song and needed to listen to it through to make sure I am happy with it.

"Austin we are here with Jimmy its important you come up to the office now." Trish, my manager said sternly into the phone.

"Alright, alright fine I'm coming up now" I said walking out of the sound box and to the elevator to go up to the office.

I walked past Jimmy's secretary and straight into his office where he was with Trish, Dez, some other guy with brown hair and a outgoing sense of fashion. Next to Jimmy was a lady with a very strict persona about her.

"You must be Austin Moon; I'm Lauren Parker, Ally Dawson's manager."

"Hey, excuse my forwardness but why are you here? Ally isn't in the studio today she's at a photo shoot" I replied very confused.

"Ally is at a photo shoot and why didn't I know this Lauren? I am her stylist! I should be there"

"Whatever Riley it's too late now she's on her way here for a meeting."

"Again I am confused why Ally has got to come here and why are you guys here when I am meant to have a meeting with my team."

"Sorry I'm late paparazzi wouldn't let me into the building because they wanted to know all about Austin"

"And what did you tell them?" I asked Ally as she rushed into the room. She looked up startled before relaxing slightly.

"What's going on?" Ally asked.

"Good question." I replied.

"Well, Austin and Ally after what you two got up to last night the media has had a field day and this is what is on tomorrow's print of all tabloid magazines." Jimmy explained.

He slammed down a copy of a front cover. On it was the headline 'Auslly goes wild', below that was a picture of Ally and me making out in the club.

"Turn to page seventeen" Lauren said from her corner.

Ally turned the pages and gasped when she saw what was there. The entire page was covered in pictures in a timeline form from us in the club to us walking into my building. Then there was a picture of us having our pancakes how the hell they got I don't know and is a little concerning and then another one from this morning of us kissing in the car.

At the same time Ally and I looked at each other and back at Jimmy.

"Would you two like to explain what's going on?"

**Please leave me a review telling me what you think :)**

**Chapter 4 will be up next Friday!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

**No one POV:**

"Explain now please" Lauren said walking forward so she was next to Jimmy.

Austin and Ally looked at each other both refusing to speak.

"There isn't anything to explain." Austin shrugged.

"Nothing to explain? Austin, are you kidding? Have you seen these magazines?" Trish asked.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory what went on yesterday" Ally pointed out.

"I'm Trish, Austin's manager" Trish said shaking Ally's hand.

"Lovely to meet you" Ally replied returning the handshake.

"I'm Dez, Austin's best friend and film guy"

"Yeah Dez, we've met before, you filmed my last music video remember" Ally said to the crazy red head.

"Yeah I remember"

"And I am Riley James, Ally's best friend and stylist. Obviously she has told you all about me."

"Yes because what we did last night was talking" Austin replied sarcastically.

"Austin!" Ally exclaimed hitting him on the arm.

"Nice to meet you Riley" Austin corrected.

"Well I'm glad all the introductions are over but now we need to be serious." Jimmy interrupted.

"Okay" Austin and Ally replied.

"You two need to stay away from each other." Lauren said getting straight to the point.

"What? No!" Austin protested.

"Okay" Ally responded at the same time.

Austin looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Why?" he asked both her and their management.

"Because it's bad press" Jimmy replied.

"Bullshit. People want us together. How is that bad for the label?" Austin asked.

"Because it's the stuff you two got up to it's not giving off a very good image to the younger fans and we need them"

"Fine" Austin replied.

"Excellent, well Ally, Riley lets go I believe Jimmy has to have another meeting with Austin." Lauren said addressing her client and her friend.

"Okay, see you at the party later Jimmy." Ally said walking out of the room forgetting to say goodbye to Austin, Trish and Dez. Riley and Lauren followed her out.

"What have I done now?" Austin asked.

"What haven't you done is the real question Austin" Jimmy replied whilst gesturing for Austin to take a seat.

Austin took a seat in the chair Jimmy was gesturing to whilst Trish occupied the one next to him. Dez sat happily on the couch by the window completely unaware of his surroundings.

"You need to stop partying Austin. It's damaging your reputation and the board is seriously reconsidering the renewal of your contract." Jimmy informed Austin.

"Are you kidding?"

"No Austin. Over the last two months your name has been in so many magazines and it hasn't been good. People have been complaining about you Austin."

"So what do I have to do?"

"Firstly, no more one night stands; especially not with your label mate. Also don't go to that club on 17th. I hear they had a drug bust last night after you left which isn't good as there are more rumours surfacing about that. It would probably be best if you just avoided all clubs for the next month and focus more on your career."

"What about the party tonight?" Austin asked. The party tonight was important; a load of important people were going to be there and was necessary for him to attend.

"That's for your career; you have to be there tonight but after this unless it's for your career no more partying. Do I have myself clear?" Jimmy asked.

"What about dating?"

"Austin you aren't dating anyone at the moment."

"No, not yet but I will be hopefully" Austin smirked.

"Stay away from Ally Dawson Austin."

"So mean Jimmy, I thought you would be like my wingman but no you're taking that Lauren chick's side." Austin complained causing Trish to laugh at him.

"Whatever Austin, stay away from Ally and stop clubbing and sleeping around." Jimmy warned.

"Fine, can we go now? I want to get back to recording." Austin said.

"Yes, you may leave thank you"

Austin left Jimmy's office followed by Trish and Dez who seemed to be paying enough attention to know when they were leaving.

"I'm going to get back to the studio, come by mine at seven thirty and then we will go to the party. Dez, dress good I'm setting you up with a girl I know." Austin said to his friends.

"Okay" the pair replied before all three went off in different directions.

**Ally POV:**

"I can't believe you slept with Austin Moon. I'm impressed Ally." Riley said as he flicked through the clothes on the rack in the store.

"Yeah yeah I know" I said getting bored of the topic.

"I mean wow he's quite a catch"

"Catch? We aren't dating I just slept with the guy"

"Excuse me are you Ally Dawson?" A young girl came up to me and asked.

"The one and only." I replied smiling.

"Could I possibly get a picture with you?"

"Of course, Riley will you take it please?" I asked chucking him the young girl's phone; luckily he has a good reflex and catch because otherwise that would've been very awkward.

We took the picture and I gave the girl a hug before she ran back to who presume is her mom whilst Riley and I continued shopping. I had to find a dress for the party tonight and although I had a closet full of dresses Riley insisted we go shopping to get a new one.

"Anyway, back to Austin Moon." Riley said pulling out a red cocktail dress. It said on the label it was a Line Skirt Ruched Bodice Short Sweetheart Holiday Red Cocktail Dress. Anyway I was in love. I went and tried it on in the dressing room walking out to show off to Riley.

"It's perfect, wear it with black heels which we have at home go get changed again we have to go home." Riley said turning me around and pushing me back into the changing room.

"Whoa hold on a second what's going on?"

"We have three hours until the party starts and we have a hell of a lot to do so hurry your lil butt up" Riley instructed.

**Austin POV:**

"Emily, what are you doing tonight?" I asked walking into my building.

"I'm not going on a date with you Austin." She responded.

"Ouch, I wasn't asking for me Emily, I have my eye on someone I was asking you for Dez."

"YES! I'd love to go on a date with him where are we going?" Emily replied leaping out of her chair and faced right in front of me.

"That party I'm going to tonight, I'm setting you guys up, he's had a crush on you since you started working here. It's about time you go out together." I explained.

"Awesome, I'm totally in, what time do I have to be ready by?" she asked.

"Be here ready at seven thirty."

"TWO HOURS?" She exclaimed.

"You can go now you shouldn't have to do much more so go and I'll see you later." I replied walking towards the elevator to go back to my apartment to shower and get ready. I hope I will get to see Ally later. I know the label wants me to stay away but I don't think I'll be able to.

"Wait, Austin!" Emily called from behind me.

"Yeah?"

"Why Ally Dawson?"

"It's always been Ally Dawson." I replied entering the elevator leaving Emily standing there confused as hell. I can't fall for her. Not now, it's too soon. Stop being irrational Austin.

We were now on our way to the party, we being, Trish, her boyfriend Zac, Dez and Emily. I felt a little left out because it was two couples and then me by myself. Anyway we got inside and I greeted all the people I needed to before heading over to the bar. As if a flashback to yesterday there Ally was sitting drinking a cocktail all by herself.

"Hey beautiful"

"You are meant to stay away from me"

"Yeah but I'm Austin Moon, I don't follow instructions" I replied.

I spun her stool around and stepped forward so I was closer to her. I leaned in to kiss her and was so close until I felt her hand cover my mouth instead of her lips.

"Not here, we'll get caught" she said pushing me backwards and standing up.

"This way" she said taking my hand and leading me towards these double doors which led to the balcony. We shut the doors once we were alone out there and waited for a few minutes before I attacked her lips with mine.

**No one POV:**

"Dez, Trish have you seen Austin or Ally?" Jimmy asked the duo.

"Nope, Austin went to get a drink and I haven't seen Ally all night so I don't know sorry." Trish replied.

"Okay, thanks guys I'll keep looking" Jimmy said walking off to go and look for his stars.

**Ally POV:**

"Why did you say okay to Jimmy earlier?" Austin asked pulling away from me slightly.

"I didn't want an argument with him, my career is important to me Austin." I responded wrapping my arms around his neck once again and pulled myself closer. It was cold out here and all I was wearing was my dress. Austin must've felt me shivering and opened up his jacket so I could step inside, he then wrapped his arms around my waist so we were completely pushed up against one another. I hope to God no one comes out here and catches us.

"I felt hurt though; I want to get to know you. I don't want to stay away from you." Austin said tucking his face into my neck.

"I don't want you to stay away from me either." I replied causing him to look directly at me.

"Really?"

"Really, I want to get to know you as well Austin"

Austin kissed me once again and it soon got heated.

"My place or yours?"

"Now isn't that familiar" Austin smirked.

"Shut up, we'll go to mine I think Riley is out tonight I don't know."

"He lives with you?"

"No, he just stays over an excessive amount." I responded kissing him quickly before pulling away.

"I'll meet you out front in five minutes" I said leaving the balcony not waiting for a reply.

**Austin POV:**

I went and found Trish to tell her I was going to Ally's. I spotted her over by the drinks table which was relatively clear so I shouldn't have the possibility of being overheard.

"Trish, I'm going to Ally's house tonight clear my schedule for tomorrow please" I said.

"You're playing with fire Austin." She replied.

"I know" I smirked before leaving her there and going to meet Ally out the front.

"We are going to get in so much trouble if we get caught" Ally said to me as I approached her.

"We better not get caught then" I replied winking.

I took her hand and led her over to my car so we could drive to her place. I looked over to her and couldn't help but smile. I was falling. Fast.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, I love reading all of your comments!**

**Chapter 5 will be up next Friday! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot. I also don't own any companies or products mentioned.**

**Authors Note: I just wanna say all your reviews make me smile and motivate me but ****Suprina Juliette**** has reviewed every chapter I've posted which is absolutely incredible so thank you so much! It's appreciated. Glad you guys are enjoying the story; let's see what happens next...**

**Ally POV:**

"Austin you are going to stop kissing me I need to open the door" I said to the blonde who was attacking my lips.

"Hurry up" he replied.

"So impatient" I murmured as I opened the door and let us both inside.

Austin ignored my remark and immediately returned to kissing me. Of course I returned the eagerness however we were both cut short when we heard a coughing sound coming from the couch.

"Hello Ally, I didn't know we were having company" Riley said. I turned around to see Riley sitting on the couch next to Bethany who worked at the record label Austin and I were signed to.

"Shit" Austin said into my ear.

"Riley, Bethany I thought you were out tonight, what happened?" I asked, annoyed that they cockblocked Austin and I. There was no way we were going to get back to what we started at the party.

"Well we decided to wait up for you and grill you about what happened with Austin, we didn't expect you to bring him back to our apartment to sleep together again." Riley replied.

"Look, the label is keeping us away from each other as you know so it's essential you keep this a secret okay? Just until we convince the label to lay off." Austin said entering the conversation officially.

"So what's going on with you two?" Bethany asked.

"Nothing." Austin and I replied simultaneously.

"Yeah okay"

"We aren't together; we are just getting to know each other for lack of the better phrase." I explained.

"Okay" Riley said clearly unconvinced. Whatever, we aren't dating I can't date yet I'm not ready. I only ended a five year relationship a few days ago I can't get into anything with Austin. Bringing him back today was a bad idea I don't know what I was thinking. I'm not that girl. I'm Ally Dawson, a role model for all ages and a professional I can't jeopardise my career. Not for a meaningless one night stand.

"Austin let's go to my room, I need to talk" I said wanting to get away from Riley and Bethany who were staring at us as if we were animals at a zoo.

"Sure, lead the way" Austin replied. I led him upstairs and along the corridor to my room closing the door after we both entered.

"Make yourself comfy" I said fidgeting whilst Austin took a seat on my bed.

"Ally, calm down, come here" he said gesturing for me to walk towards him. He pulled me gently and proceeded to position me so that I was straddling his lap and my arms were wrapped around his neck, my hands playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He then gently started kissing my neck and collar bone soothing me as he went.

I calmed down a lot quicker than I would of if it were Dallas replacing Austin, it's funny how a guy I barely know can keep me calmer than a guy who I dated for five years could.

"What's up All's?" Austin asked his breath tickling my neck.

"Everything" I replied leaning my head on his chest.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked tilting my head up. However I didn't reply, I only stared into his eyes. I was captivated. He took the opportunity to lean in and kiss me again sliding his arms around my lower back holding me tightly close to him. The kiss was almost desperate; it was as if we were both searching for a way to release our emotions about anything and everything. All in that one kiss.

Somehow we ended up lying on the bed, I was still straddling him but it became slightly more intense.

"We have to stop" I said pushing him away whilst gasping for breath, singers lungs only go so far.

"Go get changed into something comfy, I think we need to talk" Austin said moving a piece of my hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. I nodded at him and started to move off him. We were both standing and I was just about to go into the bathroom to get changed when Austin started speaking, "I have sweatpants in my car, I'll be two minutes okay?"

"Okay, take my key" I replied chucking my house keys at him so he would able to get back in.

"Be back in a sec" he said pecking my lips quickly before leaving the room.

When he left I took a second to breathe. I can't let myself get into this again, I can't fall for Austin. What if he screws me over like Dallas did? I don't even know if I can trust him yet. It's too much right now, I only broke up with Dallas last Friday, I just need to breathe. I walked over to my closet and got out a pair of sweatpants and a simple white tank top, Austin and I are just friends I don't need to dress up besides I'm going to bed not another party. I quickly put them on and climbed into bed.

"Hey Ally, Riley and that other chick have gone home" Austin said as he walked back into the room wearing his sweatpants and carrying his jeans.

"Okay thanks, did you lock the front door?" I asked.

"Yeah everything is all locked up, I also moved my car to make it less suspicious and stuff like with the press"

"Okay"

"Are you ready to talk to me?" Austin asked climbing in beside me on the bed. I shuffled closer to him and he wrapped an arm around me holding me close.

"My ex – boyfriend Dallas screwed me over a week ago and I'm still hurting. I thought having a one night stand with some random guy would make me feel better and when it ended up being with you I don't know I felt guilty. I didn't want to just use you for my own stuff and then we had breakfast and it was really nice, practically perfect and when you dropped me off at that photo shoot this morning I thought it would be the last time I saw you but it wasn't. I ran into you at the studio and when they told us to stay away from each other I felt a sense of relief because if I saw you then maybe I'd feel less guilty but then I felt awful anyway seeing the hurt in your eyes. Then at the party today I knew I couldn't stay away from you easily and that scares me. I can't develop feelings for you Austin. It's too soon and I don't even know if I trust love anymore. How am I supposed to know you won't hurt me? How am I supposed to know I can trust you and you won't cheat on me with some pretty blonde model? Plus the label told us to stay away from each other Austin, what if they threaten my career? I can't lose that it means the world to me. Besides I couldn't betray my fans like that, throwing away everything I worked for just for a guy I slept with randomly. I'm scared. I'm scared of falling in love again. I'm scared of getting hurt again. I don't think I'd be okay if I got cheated on again."

I let out everything. All the emotions I was feeling I let them all fly off my chest and Austin listened to me. He didn't interrupt; he just listened to me whilst rubbing his fingers lazily over my shoulder drawing random doodles.

"Als"

I looked up at him, my eyes watering and smiled. He smiled back at me and gently pressed his lips against mine.

"I'm not going to hurt you Ally. I can promise you that right here right now as your friend and if we ever became something more I promise I would hate myself if I ever hurt you. Why did you feel guilty?"

"I felt guilty because it felt like I was no better than Dallas." I replied.

"You are one hundred times better than Dallas. He let go of one of the most beautiful girls in the world from some tramp. They deserve each other Ally but you, you deserve better, no one should ever treat someone like you were treated. Under no circumstance is that okay." Austin said.

"Thanks Austin" I said breathing a sigh of relief.

"Anytime Ally, we're friends okay? No matter what our label says, we might just have to be a little careful when we want to hangout" Austin said causing us both to laugh.

"So what about you? Anything you wanna get off your chest? It seems to be sharing time at Ally's house" I said wandering if he was going to open up to me.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

"Why are you such a player? How did you get into music? That sort of thing" I replied.

"Why am I such a player? I don't know. I honestly can't give you an answer to that one, I guess it's because I'm afraid of commitment I guess but what guy isn't? I guess I just like girls and took advantage of it, I just didn't say no when girls threw themselves at me. I don't wanna seem cocky or arrogant that's just what happened. I did it when I started off in the music business and it seemed to help my image so I didn't stop. As for entering the music scene, I've always loved music I gave up my teenage years dedicating myself to writing and learning instruments and sending demo's to labels in the pure hope to get signed. Senior year at high school whilst all my friends were getting letters accepting them into the college of their dreams I was receiving rejection after rejection from every label out there. Until one day I got lucky, I got an email from Starr records telling me they liked my stuff and wanted to sign me. I hopped onto a plane to New York from LA with Trish and Dez, signed a few papers and here I am talking to you five years later as a successful music artist."

"That's pretty insane. Seemed like you worked really hard to get where you are today, I'm proud of you." I said to him.

"Thanks Ally, it's nice to hear that especially from you" he replied.

"Okay enough emotional stuff, let's watch something on Netflix." I said changing the subject.

"Good plan" Austin said snuggling down into the bed and taking me with him.

I put on 'Modern Family' as an easy laugh, turned off the lights with the remote I had besides my bed and relaxed into Austin's hold.

I felt a lot happier. I got out every emotion I was feeling and I think I'm actually starting to move on from Dallas. I got my point across to Austin about how I can't get into a relationship with him or put my career in danger and I think he gets it which is perfect. I'm happy.

**Austin POV:**

I've fallen for her.

**There we go. Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry it's slightly shorter than the others but it should be longer next time. I also may be able to upload two chapters next week as it's half term but we will see how things go. Please review! It really motivates me to get writing faster and I love reading them all. Big thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, hope you are all enjoying the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Special treat for you all in reward for all your amazing reviews! Here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot. I don't own any products or brands and most things like TV show names are made up.**

* * *

**Austin POV:**

"Austin"

"Ally"

"We're not starting this again Austin, get out of bed and come downstairs for breakfast" Ally demanded. I opened my eyes slightly and turned my head to where the voice was coming from and saw Ally standing in the doorframe with her hands on her hips.

"I'm coming" I replied climbing out of bed, chucking on some clothes before following Ally down the stairs.

"What no good morning kiss or nothing?" I asked grinning cheekily at her.

"No, now hurry up and eat I have an interview on Mary Lee this morning" Ally said rushing around the kitchen. I stretched my arm out and caught her around her waist, pulling her back towards me.

"Please calm down, I'll be gone in like twenty minutes and I'll see you later. Stop stressing. Everything is going to be okay" I said against her neck kissing her lightly before releasing her from my grip. She didn't exactly go far though; she turned around and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Thank you" she replied kissing me on the lips quickly ahead of continuing making coffee for the pair of us.

* * *

Half an hour I had left Ally's house and was on my way to Dez's, I had the day off today and needed to catch up with him and get all of this Ally stuff out of my head.

"Dez man, open the door" I shouted. I had been knocking for the last five minutes and nothing. Finally the door opened revealing my best friend however he was half naked.

"Sorry Austin, can you come back later? I've kinda got company..." Dez explained trailing off at the end.

I was speechless.

"You're going to tell your best friend to come back later even though he needs to explain how he's fallen in love with a girl he's apparently not allowed to be with and no this isn't as extreme as Romeo and Juliet or whatever the hell your thinking just so you can sleep with a random chick? Dude. If I wasn't in desperate need of talking to you right now I'd admit I'm impressed." I said with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Whoa whoa whoa slow down a second. You've fallen in love with Ally?" Dez asked?

"Yeah I think so" I replied blushing slightly.

"You haven't fallen for anyone since Carly" Dez said shaking his head.

"I know and do you know the worst thing?" I replied.

"What?"

"She basically told me last night that she felt no feelings for me and she wasn't going to fall for me." I said looking down at my feet.

"Aw buddy I'm sorry. I know why she said it though."

"Yeah so do I, that Dallas kid screwed her over and she doesn't want to get hurt again." I said giving him the answer.

"Well you know what you have to do Austin. I don't need to tell you that. Make her fall in love with you, be there for her when she needs you to, and make her trust you. Most importantly though, you have to make her feel loved and wanted, that's all any girl wants deep down. I know she likes you Austin that much is obvious. She's scared; you just have to show her she has nothing to fear."

"Thanks Dez, I'll leave you to get back to your girl. See you later buddy"

"Later Austin, its Emily by the way, we really hit it off. Anyway stay out of trouble and good luck with Ally" Dez replied before closing the door.

* * *

I decided to head home and freshen up, Ally has her interview on TV today so I might go and surprise her later. Even if she does only want to be friends at the moment I will show her it's okay to fall in love again. I have, even after everything that happened with Carly, sure it took time but I'm happy now and I know I want to be with Ally and I will do whatever it takes for her to realize she wants to be with me too.

Pulling up to my building I saw the giant crowd of teenage girls mixed with paparazzi waiting outside my door.

"Austin Moon! Is it true you are dating Ally Dawson?"

"Austin! Have you finished recording your album yet?"

"Austin, how was your hook up with Ally Dawson? Was it just another one night stand?"

"Austin were you at Ally's house last night?"

"If you want answers to your questions please go through my PR team. Thank you" I said putting an end to the questions. I walked over to where a few of my fans were and took some pictures with them, signing posters with my face on as I went. I took as many pictures as I could before I went into my building.

I walked straight through reception, no one was there today because obviously Emily was with Dez (a match I take full responsibility for by the way) and clearly no one called a cover. Whatever, we have security and that's all that matters. When I got into my apartment I noticed the cleaners had been, partly because the entire place was spotless but mainly because I saw a note from Debby complaining about the state my bedroom was in. I just laughed before going in the shower so I could go and surprise Ally later.

* * *

**Ally POV:**

I was sitting in the green room backstage at The Mary Lee Show, Riley was directing the makeup artists and hair stylists whilst I was on my phone returning various emails and approving photos for magazines etc. Riley hadn't grilled me about Austin yet which I am thankful for but I have a feeling he was only holding off because Lauren was there and he didn't want to get Austin and I in trouble. Although I'm sure he's dying of curiosity inside.

"Ally we are ready for you now, if you would like to follow me" A member of the stage crew said to me from the doorway.

"We are on our way" Riley replied for me. He gave my look a quick nod of approval before allowing me to exit the room and follow the crew member.

"Our next guess is a famous sensation, Singer Ally Dawson" I heard Mary Lee introduce. That was my cue to enter the stage while being greeted with screams and cheers from the audience.

"Hello Ally, thank you for coming" Mary Lee said gesturing for me to take a seat.

"Thank you for having me" I replied smiling at her.

"Now Ally, you are here to discuss your new single 'never will I let you go'. Tell us your inspiration for the song and when it's going to be released."

"It is going to be released May 17th and it's about never giving up on the person you love." I replied giving the generic answer I gave every interviewer that asks the same question. It's like a game really, once you have enough practice with the questions you just learn the answers and you're a winner.

"Now as we haven't got much time today, tell us the answer to the question the whole world is asking" Uh oh. "What is going on with you and Austin Moon?" she asked leaning forward, staring intently into my eyes making me feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Nothing is going on, we are label mates" I replied giving only a very simple answer.

"What do you mean nothing? Ally the whole world knows you slept together the other night" Mary Lee pointed out.

"Yes but does the whole world really care?" I replied asking my own question.

"Very good question miss Dawson. My answer to that is perhaps not the whole world cares but your fans do and Austin's fans do as well, therefore that's why I ask. What is going on with you and Austin Moon?"

"Austin is a really lovely guy, he's an awesome friend and I care for him greatly however nothing romantic is going on between us. In fact nothing regarding romance is going to happen with myself for a very long time, especially not after what happened with my last boyfriend." I explained.

"Dallas right? He cheated on you didn't he?" Mary asked.

"Yes he did. It's going to take me a very long time to trust a guy in that way again" I replied keeping my face blank.

"You will one day find love again Ally Dawson and in my personal opinion it's already found you. You just need to open your eyes to look a bit harder."

I didn't quite understand what she meant by that but tried not to dwell too much on it. I vaguely heard Mary Lee thank me for coming and that they were going to take a short break before the next guest came on. I left the stage and headed straight back the green room so I could get changed and leave quickly. I had the rest of the day off and just wanted to spend it curled up watching movies at home. I'm not sad about Dallas anymore; I know I'm better off now however it's just one of those days where you need Ryan Gosling to cheer you up. I said goodbye to Riley and Lauren, the other stylist team had already left whilst I was onstage.

I walked out of the building to be greeted by a mob of fans and cameras flashing. I walked over to my fans and took a bunch of pictures with them. I always did this after press meetings like these, fans wait outside for hours just to catch a glimpse of me and I always try to show my fans how much I appreciate their support. I give back whatever I can to them in any ways possible and that includes waiting around to take pictures with them.

After nearly ten minutes I told my driver he could go as I decided I was going to walk. I said goodbye to my fans and started walking down the street. A few blocks later I realized I had lost them and was walking around completely invisibly. At least that's what I thought.

"You know you really have to watch where you're going Als or one day you're going to hurt yourself or some poor innocent pedestrian. Most likely given your track record it's going to be both at the same time."

Austin Moon.

I just laughed in response before looking at him.

"Hey Austin" I greeted.

"Hey, wanna go do something?" he asked.

**Austin POV:**

"Sure, coffee?" she replied.

I looked up quickly to survey the surroundings making sure there weren't any paparazzi spying on us. There weren't any random guys with cameras but there was a guy watching us quite openly. I recognized him from a few magazine covers. I saw he was wearing a uniform for one of the fast food places down the street but next to him was this blonde chick who was dressed far too well to be standing next to a guy like him. You might be wondering why I was being so harsh about some guy I've never met but I did know who he was.

Dallas, the dick that cheated on Ally.

I couldn't let Ally see him, she'd either break down crying or attack him in the middle of the street, and neither is able to happen even though watching her kick his ass would be highly amusing and extremely hot. Anyway, I continued to engage in conversation with Ally about the interview she just had and how the interviewer confused the hell out of her at the end whilst I kept an eye on Dallas and his sidekick. I watched Dallas and the blonde cross the road to approach us when I knew I had to do something to keep him away from Ally without Ally knowing what was going on. I'll explain it all to her later.

I leant down and captured Ally's lips with mine. Luckily she responded into the kiss, wrapping her arms around my neck whilst mine went around her waist pulling her close. I opened my eye quickly to see Dallas stare completely shocked at the scene in front of him before taking the girls arm and pulling her away with him. I went back to giving my full attention to Ally happy I dealt with the situation before it got out of hand.

Suddenly I heard the yells and clicking of cameras. Ally and I pulled away from each other instantly only to be met with dozens of cameras and journalists shouting questions at us.

I looked at Ally in the eyes and saw how nervous she was. The label had warned us to stay away from each other and we'd just been caught making out in the middle of the street, the pictures no doubt would be on every magazine cover the next day. I could understand why Ally was nervous, her job meant the world to her and she would never do anything to ruin her career, it was too important. All of a sudden both our phones went off with a message from the label telling the pair of us to come into the office immediately for a meeting.

Shit.

* * *

**There we go! I know a lot of you wanted them to encounter Dallas and that will happen eventually I just thought I'd introduce him into the story. Who do you think the blonde girl with him is? Leave an answer in the reviews, also please leave a review telling me what you thought. I love reading them all! Chapter 7 will be uploaded on Friday!**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Terribly sorry for updating so late today but hey it's still Friday somewhere in the world! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope your enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot. I don't own any products or brands and most things like TV show names are made up.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"What do you think they want?" I asked Austin.

We were currently in the elevator going up to the office t have a meeting with the label. I am so nervous I literally have no clue how angry they are going to be at us.

"I don't know Als, to be fair though they shouldn't have told us to stay away from each other; there is nothing wrong with us being together as friends." Austin replied.

"Well I guess we are about to find out" I replied as the elevator doors opened revealing Jimmy's office.

Austin took my hand and gave it a tight squeeze in reassurance. We will be fine. What's the worst that can happen?

"Austin, Ally thank you for both coming in on such short notice." Jimmy said

"No problem, what is this regarding might I ask?" I said getting straight to the point.

"Well Ally why don't you go through with Lauren and Austin I will have a meeting with you. We will bring the meetings together in a short while." Jimmy said.

I walked out of the office door and across into the next room where Lauren was waiting, hands on her hips and an array of magazines spread across the table.

"Ally, I think we need to talk about all this" Lauren said.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

"Austin I know you don't like following orders and it isn't really in your image to do so but Ally is a rule follower and ever since that night the two of you spent together she's gone a little off the rails."

"Jimmy, you're kidding right? I slept with her two days ago, yesterday we had a meeting with you then the party and we went back to hers afterwards and nothing happened we literally just talked and I've barely seen her today" I explained. How the hell has she gone off the rails? She hasn't done anything. Well...

"Austin you were caught making out in 42nd." Jimmy pointed out.

"But who cares? That's publicity for us"

"It's bad for the company."

"Actually sir, all publicity is good publicity, Miley even agrees" I said smugly.

"Look Austin, you're a good kid and so is Ally, I get you like her Austin but she just got cheated on I don't think you are going to be a couple anytime soon" Jimmy said.

"Whoa there Jimmy way to give it to me straight. I know we aren't going to be together any time soon, I do talk to the girl jeez. Your right I have fallen for her and just because she isn't ready for a relationship right now doesn't mean I'm going to give up. I'll wait for her. She's worth it."

"You're honestly going to stand there and tell me your done with the one night stands and going to parties and clubs every night just for one girl." Jimmy asked in disbelief.

"Ah but Jimmy, Ally isn't a nun. She goes to parties and she isn't just one girl to me she's the girl." I said smiling.

"Okay Austin, let me text Lauren to see if her meeting with Ally is done, in other news how is the new album going?"

"It's going really well actually I think we are almost done with recording but I don't know it feels like it's missing something"

"Do you have your collaborations on there?"

"Not all of them, only two with a couple upcoming artists but I don't think it's that, I don't know I'll let you know if I figure it out."

"Alright Austin you have a couple months before it needs to be finished so no rush" Jimmy said.

"Awesome, I can't wait to get back on tour, I miss it so much"

"Yeah I know, you tell me every time I see you so basically every day. I'm thinking we make this next tour the biggest yet. The whole world." Jimmy mused.

"Sounds perfect" I agreed.

"Ally and Lauren should be here in a minute" Jimmy said.

* * *

**Ally POV:**

"What do we need to talk about?" I asked shutting the door behind me.

"You and Austin, Ally what else?"

"What about us? We're just friends"

"Ally. You went on live television today and confirmed there was nothing going on with you and Austin and then not even an hour later you were caught by a mob of paparazzi making out in the middle of the street. Do you understand?"

"Yeah I guess it looks a little bad"

"A little? Ally this is a nightmare!" Lauren exclaimed.

"Well now you're just being dramatic"

"Think of your image Miss Dawson. This is not what your fans expect."

"Well actually I've had positive feedback from them so I don't know where you get your information" I replied shrugging.

"Ally don't push it."

"Look Lauren, I understand that you don't think all this is good for me or whatever but it isn't Austin's fault. I'm the one that initiated sleeping together and going back to mine last night and today in the street was mainly Austin I still kissed back so I really don't understand all of this." I confessed.

I didn't understand the big issue of Austin and I being seen together. We were shipped already so by us being seen together it's technically giving our fans what they want. Except for those girls who think Austin is like theirs, yeah they aren't particularly happy with me taking Austin away from them but I like him so a couple jealous fan girls isn't going to stop me from spending time with him.

"Ally I understand your point, how about we go and rejoin Austin and Jimmy and have the rest of the meeting together? It will be easier than explaining everything twice." Lauren said walking out of the door causing me to follow her.

"Oh hey Alls" Austin said from a chair in the corner as I walked into the room. I just laughed at him in response. He was sitting by the window in Jimmy's desk chair spinning around in circles whilst Jimmy was left in one of the guest chairs shaking his head at him whilst doing paperwork.

"Ally, Lauren thank you for joining us." Jimmy said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Well we realized that – Austin will you please stop spinning in my chair?"

"Sorry"

"Alright, we realized that asking you two to stay away from each other wasn't one of our greatest ideas and clearly it hasn't worked at all. Therefore we are lifting the rule and you two are free to see each other whenever you want and do whatever you want" Jimmy explained.

"Jimmy, I'm so glad you saw sense. As if I'm going to stay away from this girl" Austin laughed smiling at me.

"Thank you Jimmy" I said, thank god they lifted this ridiculous rule. It was obvious Austin and I weren't going to stay away from each other, it wasn't really worth the hassle of trying to make us and besides now that the 'rule' is lifted I can see him whenever I want without having to worry about my career being on the line.

"But"

"Always a but" Austin murmured.

"If you two bring any bad press or anything action will be taken." Jimmy warned.

"Yes sir" Austin and I replied.

"Excellent now you two are free to go and try to keep that making out to a minimum if you're out in public" Jimmy laughed.

"Gotcha, here that Alls? Going to have to keep your hands off me until we're behind closed doors" Austin teased.

"Fuck off Austin" I replied before walking out the door.

"Alllyyyy I was kidding slow down" I heard Austin from behind me but I just ignored him and kept walking. I wasn't too far away that I didn't hear Jimmy say "and they claim to be just friends" to Lauren as we left.

"Jeez Ally, for someone in such high heels you walk hella fast" Austin exclaimed when we got to the elevator.

"It comes with practice Austin" I replied stepping inside once the doors opened.

"Hey Alls wanna go and get coffee?" Austin asked changing the subject completely.

"Sure, where do you know that we won't get mobbed?" I asked in response.

"Well, I would say my place but then you would have to keep your hands off me and we know that might be a struggle for you so how about Montgomery's?"

I just glared at him. He was being cocky and arrogant and I wasn't in the mood. I'm guessing he saw this when he moved from his side of the elevator over to me. He pressed himself up against me and started kissing my neck.

"I'm sorry baby, I was only joking" he said looking me in the eyes causing me to melt and my walls to practically come tumbling down.

"Montgomery's sounds perfect" I replied my hands going around his neck so I could play with his hair at the nape of his neck.

"Perfect" he said before kissing me again.

* * *

Remember yesterday when I said how I wasn't ready for a relationship so soon after my last one crashed and burned and stuff like that, and how Austin and I couldn't be together because of the label. Well now that the label got rid of that whole ban thing I don't know I think my feelings have changed. I'm still not ready to rush straight into a relationship and not forgetting the point of I don't actually know Austin that well I think maybe just maybe I'm beginning to fall for him. And do you know what? I'm perfectly okay with that.

The elevator stopped causing Austin to pull away from me but took my hand as a substitute for kissing me. I had a feeling physical contact was a very big thing with him. We walked hand in hand to the coffee shop talking casually as we went; only getting stopped a couple times for pictures with fans and when they asked if we were together we just diverted the question. The fans didn't need to know anything just yet; they can leave it up to their imagination.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Hot chocolate please" I replied before going to find a table. I sat down at a table in the corner away from the rest of the customers. I placed my phone on the table only to realize I had a new message. I opened and was shocked to see what it read.

"**Just landed, can't wait to see you tomorrow baby xxx"**

* * *

**Once again I am so sorry I'm late uploading I was incredibly busy today but in fairness you did get two chapters this week so I guess that balances things out. We are almost halfway through the story! Hope everyone is enjoying it. What has been your favourite moment so far?**

**Reviews make me happy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Here is chapter 8! By the way this has literally been written completely today as I've had to study for exams this week. So apologies if it isn't up to standard.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

I am freaking out! After getting that text yesterday I could barely focus on my date with Austin. Anyway, I text Riley yesterday to clear my schedule for the next couple days just until my visitors left. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door. I am freaking oh my god.

I opened my door slowly to reveal my –

"Ally baby girl we've missed you so much"

"Mom, dad it's great to see you" I said moving to the side so that they could come in. They entered followed by a younger looking version of me.

"Oh great you brought along Lucy, excellent" I said.

Lucy is my nineteen year old sister; let's just say we've never gotten on, she's always thought she was better than me even though it's always been proven I'm the most successful one. She had to be kept behind a year in high school for fucks sake like c'mon.

"Ally, I can't believe your dating Austin Moon like why would he ever want you? I'm legal now" Lucy said walking into my apartment as if she owned the place.

"Uh Austin and I-" I started.

"Ah yes, Austin Moon that young blonde boy, your father and I have seen the magazines Ally. Why didn't you tell us you had moved on so soon from Dallas?" My mom said.

"Mom I'm not-"

"We want to meet him tomorrow at dinner."

"Okay" I replied. I had given up with trying explaining the actual situation to my parents and I didn't want to give my sister the satisfaction.

"Alright well, I'm going to meet Austin, you guys can make yourself at home I guess, have the same bedrooms as last time." I said grabbing my bag and phone so I could go out.

I quickly sent a message to Austin telling him I needed to speak to him and to meet at that cafe we went to yesterday.

"Ooo a date. Have fun sweetheart" my father said. He was remarkably chilled out over the fact I was going on a date, even though that's not exactly the case. Whatever, they didn't need to know that.

I haven't been on twitter in such a long time; if it wasn't for tabloids my fans would be worried. I quickly sent out a tweet to my followers telling them new music was coming soon and to not believe everything they read in the magazines. I wasn't dating Austin yet but the world seems to think we're on the verge of getting married all because of what's been printed about us in the past week. It's all so ridiculous and I don't want my fans to get upset with me over something they read, especially if I didn't even say it.

* * *

"Hey Als" Austin said greeting me by kissing my cheek.

"Hey" I replied sort of distantly.

"What's up babe?" he asked. Babe. I'm not sure of that one, I think I prefer Als.

"My parents are in town and they brought along my little sister, who by the way wants me to let you know she's legal" I explained half the story.

"So why are you here with me and not with your family, I'm not complaining obviously, I love spending time with you." Austin said.

"Good save." I replied laughing "Basically they've come for a spontaneous visit to the city; apparently they don't see me enough. I've just got back from their house literally five days before I met you" I said.

"Ahh, bless your parents just want to keep you close Als" Austin said.

"Yeah I know anyway, they think we're dating and want to meet you tomorrow as my boyfriend" I said with rapid speed.

"I heard dating and boyfriend"

"My family think we're dating and want to meet you tomorrow as my boyfriend" I repeated slower than before.

"Okay, I'll do it" Austin said.

"Yes thank you so much you are perfect" I thanked him.

"On one condition" he interrupted.

"What?"

"You have to go on a proper date with me" Austin told me, grinning as he said his terms.

"Fine with me" I replied smiling.

"Awesome, do you want a coffee?" Austin asked.

"Yes please" I smiled. I am not ready to go back to see my family yet.

* * *

**Trish POV:**

"What the hell has gotten into Austin?" I asked Dez. I say asked I mean yelled in his face. Loudly.

"He's in love Trish what's wrong with that?" Dez replied.

"He's Austin Moon he doesn't fall in love"

"You didn't see him Trish, he is crazy about her. You also know he has wanted to get to know her for a while but someone wouldn't let him."

"It was to protect him you idiot. It's my job as his manager to make sure he still has a career in five years time. Austin wanting to be with Ally was not good for him when he was first starting as an artist. Especially as she had a boyfriend at the time!" I exclaimed.

"I know but she's single now and Austin wants her. His career isn't going to be ruined because he is in love. Fans already started shipping Auslly before they even slept together." Dez reasoned.

Ding dong.

"That'll be Riley"

"Who the hell is Riley?" Dez asked. I just ignored him and made my way to the door.

"Trish hunny great to see you" Riley said entering my apartment.

"This is Dez"

"Hey"

"So, what's brought me here today?"

"How does Ally feel about Austin?" I asked getting straight to it.

"Oh she definitely likes him, that much is obvious but she's not going to rush into another relationship again. She ended things with Dallas literally a week and a bit ago so she won't let herself get hurt again. She's scared. I know she likes Austin probably more than likes Austin I mean the amount of PDA is astounding. Honestly though, Austin won't get heart broken by Ally, he may have to be patient but she's worth it I promise." Riley explained.

His explanation made me feel a lot better about Austin and Ally. I trust Austin and I know that ultimately it's his life to live but as his manager I have to protect his career and as his friend I have to protect him. I'm sure Ally and I are going to get on perfectly and Riley seems awesome so that isn't a worry I just have to be reluctant after everything that happened with Carly.

"Okay. Thank you Riley, I guess I feel more confident about it all now. Thank you for coming, do you want to stay for lunch?" I asked out of politeness.

"No thank you Trish, I have a dinner date so lunch is not allowed." Riley replied.

"Aha gotcha, have a good time, see you soon"

"Bye" Dez and I replied.

I showed Riley the way out before returning to Dez who was in the kitchen making snacks.

"Are you happy about the situation yet?" Dez asked.

"I think so yeah, I just don't want Austin to get hurt again" I replied.

"Worse comes to worse we get a new bestselling album out of it"

"Dez that is so not something I'd expect to hear you say!" I exclaimed. I was well and truly shocked that came out of Dez's mouth.

"We are all thinking it I just said it" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

True. Very true.

* * *

**Austin POV:**

Austin breathe. It's only her parents and sister your meeting not the queen of England. I'm meeting Ally's family as her boyfriend and we aren't even dating like what the actual fuck?

As her friend I obviously don't mind doing all this but I don't know it just seems a little weird that I'm pretending to be dating her. I'm in love with the girl so I would do anything for her but I don't want the first time I meet her parents as her boyfriend for it to be a lie.

After coffee with Ally I encouraged her to go back and face her parents and I told her I'd see her tomorrow for dinner however around an hour ago I got a text from her dinner had been rearranged to this evening. It made no difference to me, I tried calling Dez but he sent me to voicemail and I didn't really want to hang out with anyone else.

I realised I only had half an hour before I had to be at Ally's place so I quickly showered and threw on some blue jeans and a red button up shirt. I wanted to show I made an effort but not so much that I was overdressed. Hence the reason I finished the outfit with a pair of black converse.

I made my way to Ally's managing to escape a majority of the traffic and paparazzi which was perfect.

I walked up the stairs to her apartment, the elevator was busy and I wasn't in the mood to wait around. I knocked on the door and waited for around thirty seconds – yes I counted – before a woman answered the door. She must be Ally's mom.

"You must be Austin Moon, Ally's boyfriend."

* * *

**There we go... hope you all enjoyed the chapter :) Update next Friday!**

**Reviews are cool.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here is chapter 9! Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed / followed / favorite or even just clicked on the story to read thank you all so much it honestly makes my day reading the reviews! Anyway enjoy the chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

**Austin POV:**

"Yes that would be me" I smiled.

"So lovely to meet you Austin, my name is Penny why don't you come in and meet my husband and our other daughter?" Ally's mom said opening up the door further allowing me to enter Ally's apartment.

I followed her into the kitchen where Ally was alongside a man who I assume is her dad and a younger version of Ally whose eyes lit up when she saw me. I also noticed her tug her shirt down to show off more of her cleavage and smirk but we'll ignore that for now.

"Lucy stop slutting yourself up jeez" Ally said to her sister.

"Hey Austin" Als said walking over to me and giving me a quick kiss. Boyfriend and girlfriend Austin don't forget.

"Hey Als" I replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her close towards me; both of us ignoring the glare we were receiving from her younger sister.

"Pleasure to meet you Austin I'm Ally's father Lester and this is our youngest daughter Lucy" Ally's dad introduced the remainder of his family.

"So glad I could meet you all" I replied smiling at them all. I felt Ally break away from me to go check on the food cooking.

"Damn it's burnt, mom I thought you were keeping an eye on it" Ally asked clearly annoyed.

"I asked Lucy to"

"I was busy getting ready for Austin" Lucy replied smirking at me again. This girl is starting to freak me out.

"Lucy, Austin is mine not yours so please back off and stop being so easy" Ally nearly yelled. I quickly moved so I was behind her and wrapped my arm around her torso bringing her closer to me as to calm her down. As much as I loved this possessive side of Ally her beating up her sister won't be the best decision of the evening.

"How about we go and order pizza and your mom and dad can clear this up huh?" I asked Ally who just nodded before taking my hand and leading me upstairs away from everyone else.

* * *

**Ally POV:**

I can't stand Lucy I can't believe she ruined dinner for us all I bet she was trying to show me up in front of Austin. Well too bad sweetheart considering he's up here with me whilst you're in the kitchen with mom and dad. Austin is mine.

"You okay baby?" Austin asked when we finally got to my room and closed the door.

"No" I replied.

He didn't respond, instead he walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug. I hid my face in his chest allowing my arms to wrap around his waist and we just stood there hugging.

"Why don't you come and stay at mine tonight?" Austin asked. I looked up at him and smiled gratefully.

"Would that be okay?" I asked.

"Of course, it can give you a break from these guys after dinner and then you can come back tomorrow morning to spend time with them before they go back and then we can have our first official date in the afternoon" Austin said smiling, clearly pleased he thought through the whole plan by himself. He's so cute.

"Our first date huh?"

"Yes it's a secret but you're going to love it I promise" Austin said kissing me quickly on the lips, pulling away before I could kiss back properly.

"I'm looking forward to it" I replied breaking away from him so I could find my phone so I could call the pizza place.

I quickly called in and ordered what we wanted, making sure there was a variety so everyone would be happy with what was for dinner.

"C'mon we better go and rejoin your parents and prove this boyfriend/ girlfriend thing" Austin said taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

I forgot Austin and I were only pretending to be together. It all feels so natural between us and not as if anything is being faked. It was never like this with Dallas, everything was awkward with him at family dinners and stuff. He would acknowledge Lucy's flirting and it annoyed the hell out of me. Probably wondering why I was with him for so long huh, trust me now I've met Austin I'm wondering the exact same thing as you are.

* * *

"Ally darling everything is cleaned up in the kitchen, have you ordered the pizza?" Mom asked me when we entered the room.

"Yeah just ordered it" I replied leading Austin over to the single armchair in the corner.

He sat down first before pulling me down so I was in his lap, not saying a word doing it; almost as if it were just a natural thing to do. I felt happy with him and safe in his embrace, I don't know but I think I like who I am when I'm with him. He makes me happy.

I just wish I wasn't scared if that makes sense. I know I like Austin and I know I would be happy in a relationship with him, plus I'm ninety eight percent sure he likes me as much as I like him if not more I just don't think I'm ready. I'm especially not ready to get hurt again. Of course I'm not saying Austin will hurt me the way Dallas did it's just I don't think I can risk it. I just wanna take things slow with Austin and make it right.

"So Austin tell us about yourself" my dad said to Austin.

"I was raised in LA by my mom and dad, I have a younger sister, I have no criminal convictions oh and I'm a music artist. Plus I'm in love with you daughter and that's about it" Austin said simply.

IN LOVE WITH ME

I got butterflies when he said that. Legit fluttering in my tummy and I don't know when I last felt like that. I grinned at him and kissed him quickly kissed his cheek.

"I like you" my dad replied.

Austin got my dad's approval in the space of two minutes when it took Dallas three years and even then he still didn't have it holy shit.

"Haha thank you sir, glad I have your approval" Austin replied.

A short while later the pizza arrived and the evening just flowed from there. It was really easy and everyone got on really well and there was no tension at all. It was perfect.

"Alright I'm going to go to Austin's tonight but I'll be back early tomorrow to spend time with you guys before you go back home. Is that alright?" I asked.

"Of course, see you tomorrow sweetheart" my mom said.

I smiled at her before running upstairs quickly to grab some stuff and to lock my bedroom door and the door to my music room – basically anywhere I didn't want my family to go was locked away.

"Ready?" Austin asked when I finally came back downstairs.

"Yeah let's go"

The journey to Austin's house didn't take too long as there wasn't too much traffic on the roads which makes a change considering it's New York.

* * *

"Do you want a drink or anything?" Austin asked me when we got into the apartment.

"Nah I'm good thank you" I replied.

"So tonight was good huh, apart from the rocky start the rest of the evening was perfect, thank you for being so awesome" I smiled at Austin.

"I had a great time, being your fake boyfriend wasn't a difficult role to play"

"I agree, it felt really natural, much better than when Dallas met my family, he was so awkward and just awful with them. Plus he acknowledged Lucy's flirting even though she was like seventeen and he was twenty. I just don't get what I saw in that guy and I spent five years with him! I just wish I realised what a jerk he was earlier on in the relationship, maybe I wouldn't have got so hurt at the end of it. Funny really -" I ranted about Dallas until Austin cut me off.

"Enough about Dallas Ally, he's all you talk about and I'm bored of hearing about your jerky ex boyfriend. I'm bored of it"

"Excuse me."

"You heard me Ally. I am your friend if not more and I will be here for you for whatever but I can only deal with hearing about your ex so much. I like you Ally, really like you and it hurts me when all you ever talk about is the person who hurt you the most in the world. I don't like hearing you talk about how hurt you got because it makes me feel like I will never have the chance to make you happy again. You may be smiling on the inside but I want to make all of you happy not just a small part of you. Stop thinking I'm going to break your heart like he did. I'm not him Ally I'm me."

"Austin -"

"Come find me when you've finished talking about Dallas" Austin said walking out of the room and towards the stairs, he was going to his room I assume.

I felt awful. Austin was right I mean I did just have a full on rant about Dallas and Austin has already heard enough about him and he shouldn't have to listen to the same thing over and over again. He likes me, really likes me and I like him too I just can't be with him yet. I need to go apologise to him.

I quickly got changed into one of Austin's t-shirts and dumped my stuff in the corner before making my way up to Austin's room.

I walked in to see him facing away from the door lying on his bed. I crept over to the bed and crawled on so I was lying next to him. I wrapped my arm around his tummy and laid my head next to his.

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"I'm sorry too" he replied turning over slightly so I could curl up properly next to him. He wrapped his arm around me and started playing with my hair soothing me as he did.

"I didn't mean to talk about him so much it's just he was a massive part of my life and it's weird trying to live my life without him in it. I want you to be the one of make me happy Austin not him"

"I want to make you happy Ally all you have to do is let me break down the walls you've built up around yourself."

"You will soon, I just want to take this slowly to make sure we are happy together and we don't have to get hurt again."

"I am never going to hurt you. That is one thing I can promise you right here right now. Your number one in my life Ally and I'll always be here to protect you." Austin said seriously.

"I know. That's what makes you so perfect"

"Let's go to sleep, we have a date tomorrow"

"First step of going slow starts tomorrow; right now I want you to kiss me"

"My pleasure" Austin replied before leaning in to kiss me passionately.

Sleep can happen later.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter – I know there haven't been any more 'M' rated scenes but I wanted more of a story to be established before I introduced another one but be patient because one is coming up soon. **

**Please leave me a review telling me your favourite part of the chapter and if there is anything you desperately want to happen I'll see if I can incorporate it in the future! **

**Stay Smiling :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry for uploading this a day late I went and saw The Fault in Our Stars on Friday night and basically forgot to finish this chapter. Anyway thank you for all the reviews and favourites and follows! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

**Ally POV:**

I woke up curled up in Austin's embrace. This time however I wasn't in that much of a rush to get out of there, instead I just snuggled closer to him.

"Alls, what time is it?" Austin asked from beside me.

"Around ten I think" I replied yawning slightly.

"Okay, well I wanna start our date around twelve so do you wanna stay and get ready here or go home and I'll pick you up?" Austin asked me giving me options of what to do.

"I have clothes with me so I might as well just stay here if that's cool with you?"

"Sounds perfect, now let's go back to sleep" Austin replied ending the conversation effectively by falling back to sleep. Did I mention he is a really deep sleeper?

I am so excited about this date Austin has planned. It's been a while since I've been on a real date; Dallas didn't really – no Ally stop thinking about Dallas, you are better off without him you deserve better. You have Austin Moon you don't need Dallas.

* * *

**No One POV:**

A few hours later once Austin and Ally had more sleep they both got up and ready to go on the date that Austin planned.

"Okay so I have everything we need to go are you ready Als?"

"Yeah is what I'm wearing suitable for your plans?"

"You look absolutely stunning Ally. Perfect" Austin said utterly amazed at how perfect the girl in front of him looked.

Ally had her hair curled slightly and down flowing around her shoulders. She was wearing a white crop top with a blue and pink plaid shirt tied around her waist matched with blue denim shorts and a pair of white high top converse.

Austin was wearing a white t-shirt also with a plaid shirt but his was in red along with jeans and a pair of black converse.

"We're matching"

"So we are. We aren't going to be that couple who wears matching stuff all the time are we?" Austin asked.

"I hope not" Ally replied laughing at him and his relieved face as soon as she answered.

"Thank goodness"

* * *

**Ally POV:**

Austin and I walked out of his apartment passed Emily who just winked at me causing me to burst out laughing. I took Austin's hand in mine regardless of the paparazzi swarming outside the building. As we exited we both put our heads down and made our way through the crowd ignoring everything and everyone, never letting of each other's hands as we made our way through.

"You okay?" Austin asked when we got to the car.

"Yeah I'm fine, man that was crazy" I replied.

"Tell me about it! I bet we are going to be all over the magazines tomorrow I mean we held hands all through that and you came out of my apartment building with me like I bet they know something is up" Austin said starting the car.

"Probably, but we're just friends remember"

"You are, I'm not" Austin replied smiling at me.

"Whatever Austin" I replied laughing.

"C'mon get driving I'm excited" I said grinning at him.

"Alright alright" Austin replied starting the car so we could get on the journey.

We drove for about twenty minutes completely out of the city area and through the countryside. I continuously asked Austin where we were going because I was so anxious to find out however he refused to give me any clues or anything.

"Austinnnnnn where are we going?"

"Ally you have asked me nearly fifty times and I'm still not going to tell you" Austin replied.

"Urgh you're so annoying"

"I know"

"Look we are here" Austin pointed out.

I looked out the window to see we were driving through trees along a single track road. I was silent as Austin continued to drive up the path leading to the unknown – well for me anyway I'm quite sure Austin knows where he is going, at least I hope he does...

"Are you gonna stare at the trees all day or do you wanna start this date?"

"Well as awesome as the trees are I wanna go on this date with you" I replied getting out the car.

"Good let's go, we are going for a walk and then there is a cool cafe I was thinking we could get some food at after wards? Austin said giving me a rundown of the plan.

"Sounds perfect" I replied.

Austin leaned over and kissed my cheek quickly before taking my hand in his.

We walked for nearly an hour just talking about little things, getting to know each other that sort of thing. It was so perfect and sweet and Austin was so considerate and just perfect oh my god.

"Baby we're here" Austin said softly from behind me.

"Okay, let's go" I replied. Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him so I wrapped my arm around his waist.

We walked into the cafe only to be met by an almost empty room.

"Are you sure it's open?" I whispered to Austin.

"Yeah of course it is however you wouldn't expect it to be majorly busy what with being in the middle of the woods." Austin replied.

"True point"

"Austin Moon, long time no see" A voice said from across the room.

"Hey Sophie"

"Sophie?" I asked but was ignored.

"We haven't seen you in a while" A girl I presume is named Sophie said approaching us.

"Yeah I know, this is Ally Dawson" Austin replied introducing me.

"Hey Ally, you Austin's girlfriend?"

"I wish" Austin said responding for me.

"Ally here is refusing to become my girlfriend until she is ready, her last boyfriend was a douche therefore we are taking things really slowly." Austin explained.

"Gotcha, wait didn't you two sleep together after meeting at that club?"

"Yeah the decision to take things slow happened after that" I said laughing slightly.

"So are you here on a date because Austin's never brought another girl here since Carly" Sophie said.

"You need to tell me about this Carly chick Austin" I said turning to face him.

"Ally rule number one of first dates is to never talk about your ex. I'll tell you another time" Austin replied.

"Anyway, Austin your usual table is ready have a good time. Austin don't let this one go"

"I don't plan to" Austin replied smiling at me causing me to blush and duck my head down.

"What would you like to eat?" Austin asked me once we were sat at the table looking at the menus. Well I was Austin decided to just stare at me whilst I read it.

"I'm thinking the chicken and bacon twist. I would say a fresh salad or something to not look like I eat a lot but I've decided I don't care" I rambled.

"You are my favourite" Austin said with a complete straight face.

"Haha thanks, so what are you having?"

"A fresh salad."

"Haha you are so funny"

"I know but really I'm having a pizza"

"As per usual Austin, it will be ready in a little while" Sophie said from her counter.

"I don't care if this is a first date, please tell me about Carly"

"Carly is my ex girlfriend. I dated her since high school, we were the popular couple in the school and everything was perfect. We both moved out to New York for college but I got into the music industry instead. Anyway she let the fame of being Austin Moon's girlfriend get to her head and went a little crazy. Not in the mental institute way just in a fame way. I don't really get it considering I was the famous one. Moving on, I went on tour for nearly a year and left her behind, she wasn't really good for my reputation and I know I shouldn't have let my career come before my relationship but in all honesty it was over the minute she started using me. I took her here once to get away from the paparazzi but instead she made us leave early to go to some popular place where we could be pictured together. I don't know it was just a hard relationship. I haven't heard from her in like two years, I think she went back to Chicago or something, she lived there before moving to LA and I turned into this massive player whilst my career rocketed. Now I am here on a date with you. That's basically my love life for the last five to six years."

"She doesn't sound like a very nice person" I said once Austin had finished explaining.

"She was in high school; I guess everyone changes after that"

"Thank you for telling me about her" I smiled taking his hand in mine across the table.

"Here you are guys, enjoy your meal" Sophie said coming over to us with our meals.

"Thank you Sophie" Austin and I said together.

Just as I was about to take the first bite into my food Austin and I's phones started ringing at exactly the same time. We looked at each other quickly, silently agreeing to take the calls.

"Hey Ally, it's Lauren. I know you are on a date right now with Austin but you both need to get home and pack immediately."

"Why?"

"Because you both have an audition to attend in LA, call me when you get to LA, all the details are in an email I sent you. Have fun"

And then she hung up.

"After we finish eating I guess we have gotta go pack" Austin said.

"I might text Riley to get some stuff together and then we can swing by mine to pick it up then go to yours pack and head to the airport."

"Good plan" Austin agreed.

I text Riley to tell him to pack my stuff for LA but got a text in response saying he had already packed it and it was waiting in my living room.

An hour later Austin and I were back in his car on the way to his apartment, we had already picked up my stuff so all we had to do was pack his and then head to the airport. Apparently we didn't have to worry about getting there on a deadline or anything because Austin informed me we would be using his private jet. I wanted a private jet, then again Austin has sold like six times the amount of albums I have but still, then again why would we need two jets if we are together all the time anyway.

"Okay well Emily is getting someone to bring my stuff to the car, is there anything you need?" Austin asked me.

"Nope I'm good."

"Cool, I'm so excited for this."

"Yeah same" I agreed.

* * *

Arriving at the airport was fine, parking the car was fine, and getting our luggage sent through was also fine. What was not fine was Austin and I trying to walk into the airport itself however was not fine. Fans and paparazzi were literally everywhere swarming Austin and I like they did this morning. Austin grabbed my hand out of instinct whilst we tried to fight our way through ignoring all the shouts of questions – mainly about our relationship which may I reiterate is non-existent. We are just friends.

The rest of the airport stuff was okay and we got onto the plane with no more worries. The only worry either of us had was what on earth the media was going to be like. I guess we will just have to wait and see.

* * *

'**Austin Moon and Ally Dawson spotted holding hands in JFK Airport'**

'**Is Auslly official?'**

'**Are they dating or is it all for show?'**

'**Ally Dawson moves on from her cheating ex with the one and only Austin Moon – get the story inside'**

'**Auslly confirmed?'**

"**Where is this hot new couple heading off to? Auslly spotted in JFK'**

'**Hot new couple alert: Austin Moon and Ally Dawson'**

'**Is Auslly confirmed or are they just friends'**

* * *

**That was chapter 10! Hope you all enjoyed it! Leave me a review telling me your favourite part and what you think is going to happen next!**

**Update on Friday / Saturday!**

**Stay Smiling :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I have a massive apology to make for not updating on Friday! I have been incredibly busy with school and outside activities, not that any of you really care but that is my excuse. Any way things are easing up a bit now so I should be back to updating on Fridays. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally in any way shape of form. All I own is the plot.**

* * *

Ally POV:

The plane ride was uneventful. Austin and I literally spent the entire flight watching movies and TV programmes, neither of us wanting to dwell on the fact that the press would be having a field day.

"Ally, the car has been brought onto the runaway so we don't have to deal with the full brunt of the paparazzi." Austin said walking towards me.

"Okay, let's go" I replied standing up and taking his hand before we both exited the plane.

"So what's the plan?" Austin asked me.

"Well our auditions are tomorrow afternoon which means we have this afternoon free tomorrow morning and then the day after tomorrow we are free. We fly back to New York in three days." I informed Austin by reading out the email I was sent containing our schedule.

"Do you wanna meet my family today?"

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed resulting in a relieved smile from Austin.

"Perfect, they're going to love you" Austin said before quickly leaning over to inform the driver of the address.

* * *

The drive to Austin's parent's house was short and we spent it on our phones returning emails and stuff like that so that we could be completely free for the rest of the day and for tomorrow.

"We're here" Austin exclaimed getting out of the car to run around to my door so he could open it.

"Thank you" I said as I got out of the car.

"C'mon Als hurry up I want you to meet my sister" Austin said excitably – kind of in the tone of a small child waiting to open his Christmas presents.

I pulled my suitcase with me as I approached Austin who was standing at his front door, "Are you going to open the door or?" I asked.

"Oh right yeah" he replied knocking on the door.

We waited patiently for around two minutes before the door was swung open quickly by a lady with blonde hair (who I assumed was Austin's mother) who was holding a young girl in her arms.

"Austin? Oh my goodness it's been far too long! How have you been sweetheart?" His mom said before embracing him tightly. The younger child did a little squeal before jumping quite literally into Austin's arms.

"Hey mom, Annabel I've missed you guys." Austin replied hugging Annabel tightly to him.

"Oh mom this is Ally" Austin said introducing me.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Moon" I smiled politely.

"Please Ally call me Mimi. So are you Austin's girlfriend?" Mimi asked.

"Uh no, we're just really good friends" I replied.

"Shame" Mimi replied. "Any way, let's get you two inside, you will both have to share Austin's old bedroom I'm afraid. I hope that won't be an issue."

"Of course it won't be" I replied following Mimi indoors. Austin and Annabel were a step behind me laughing away to themselves.

He's really good with her. It's adorable.

"Hey mom, where's dad?" Austin asked whilst putting Annabel down once we entered the kitchen.

"He's at work; he will be back around six I should imagine. So what are you two doing in LA?" Mimi answered Austin before continuing with her own questions.

"We have a movie audition together tomorrow. We aren't here for long unfortunately, we leave to go home in three days." I said.

"That's cool. Good luck with your audition both of you" Mimi replied smiling.

"Austin. Who's the pretty girl with you?" A small voice said.

"That pretty girl is Ally" Austin replied smiling at me.

"Nice to meet you Annabel" I said stretching my hand out so I could shake her little one.

"Are you in love with Austin?" Annabel asked directly.

"Annabel you aren't supposed to ask people that" Mimi said jumping in when she picked up on my hesitant reaction.

"Sorry Ally"

"It's alright sweetie" I replied returning the hug she gave me in apology.

"Hey Alls wanna take your stuff upstairs and then go out for dinner?" Austin asked.

"Sure but don't you want to have dinner with your parents? It is the first night you've seen them in a while" I replied.

"Good point, mom do you dad and Annabel want to come out for dinner?" Austin asked his mom.

"Of course, I'll text your father" Mimi replied.

Austin and I then made our way up to his old bedroom. "I haven't seen this room in nearly five years so forgive me" Austin excused before we entered.

Once he opened the door we walked in to find the entire room was full of instruments – they were all lined up along the walls. His bed was next to the far wall; in front of the door was his desk with a bunch of music sheets on it. His closet was tucked away in the corner and the room was a chaotic mess. It was clean but very disorganised.

"Funny, I thought I overheard my mom tell my sister she turned this room into Annabel's play room." Austin mused.

"So is Annabel your sister?"

"Yeah my parents adopted her four years ago. She's been with us since she was a baby. She's the best little sister you could ask for." Austin smiled as he spoke.

"She is adorable!" I exclaimed as I walked towards him.

"So are you" Austin replied.

"You are so cliché!"

"You love it" Austin laughed wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close, my arms wound around the back of his neck by instinct.

"You have to stop it" I whispered.

"No" he replied before crashing his lips to mine. It's funny, considering we aren't dating we kiss and sleep in the same bed and don't like to be separated from each other yet we still just won't be together. That's my fault I guess, I'm just not ready to throw myself into something like a relationship so quickly. Especially not with Austin because if anything went wrong it would kill me if we lost our friendship; I simply wouldn't be able to take it.

"C'mon mister, we have to get ready to go out with your family for dinner remember" I said breaking the kiss which if I hadn't ended probably would've let to things that aren't acceptable in your sort of boyfriends parents house.

"Urgh okay I'll get ready. What are you going to wear?"

"You'll have to wait and see" I replied smirking at him.

I decided to wear a black skater dress with a sweetheart neckline that included mesh detail above the neckline. I paired it with a pair of black Round Closed Toe Front Bow Tie Embellished Stiletto High Heels Black Leather Pumps; along with a small black clutch. I kept my makeup quite natural but bright so I could essentially lighten up the dress. My hair was curled slightly so that it had a wave and some volume but I mainly let it rest on my shoulders.

I only took an hour to get ready. Austin however spent the entire hour I took playing on his guitar and only started getting ready the minute I said I was done. And boys are the ones who supposedly have to wait on us girls in the relationship. Bullshit.

"Austin, Ally are you ready to go?" Mimi called up the stairs. Austin's dad got back half an hour ago but I haven't had the opportunity to meet him yet. I guess it's time to now though.

"Yeah mom just coming" Austin replied.

"You look beautiful Alls" Austin smiled at me causing a blush to appear in my cheeks.

"Thank you baby, you look very handsome yourself" I replied kissing him quickly. I took his hand and grabbed my bag with the other before we made our way downstairs to meet the rest of his family.

"Hey dad, how have you been?" Austin asked his dad.

"I've been good, what about you?" Mike replied (Austin told me his name earlier).

I could sense the tension between father and son and made a mental note to ask Austin about it later.

"This beautiful lady is Ally Dawson dad" Austin said introducing me.

"Please to meet you Miss Dawson, I'm Mike Moon. Call me Mike."

"It's a pleasure Mike" I smiled.

"Well, Annabel is at a sitter so it's just us four this evening, let's go" Mimi said.

"Oh my goodness, Austin Moon and Ally Dawson with Austin's parents out for dinner in LA what is life?" The waitress said when she got to our table.

"Hey" Austin and I said. I moved our hands so that they were on top of the table and it was clear we were holding hands. He's mine the waitress can leave.

"You are so cute when you're jealous" Austin whispered in my ear.

"Shut up" I replied tightening our hold all the same.

"This is just perfect. So are you dating?"

"With all due respect that's not really any of your business" Austin replied stepping in.

"So you are?"

"Could you please get the manager" Austin said to a different waiter as he passed.

"Oh shit I'm really sorry" the young waitress said immediately after.

"It's alright however we would like a different waitress." Austin said.

"Could I possibly get a picture?"

"Of course" I replied standing up pulling Austin with me. He wrapped and arm around my waist pulling me close whilst I wrapped my arm around the girl's waist so we would take the picture which Mimi kindly took on the girl's phone.

"Thank you so much" the waitress replied before leaving us alone.

The manager came and went with an apology and provided a different waiter – one who wasn't starstruck or obsessed with our relationship title.

"So you two have an audition tomorrow. What's the movie about?"

"Urm some love story I think" Austin replied.

"Yeah but it's also a comedy apparently" I chimed in.

"Good can only deal with so much cliché"

"Says you 'Mr I'm so cliché but it's cute so you love me'" I said causing the table to laugh.

"Whatever Alls you know it's true" Austin said referring to the fact that I love him regardless of how cliché he was.

He's right, I do.

* * *

The rest of dinner was uneventful. It was the walk home that stuck with me. Austin and I had decided to walk home as opposed to going in the car with Mike and Mimi. We were walking along having a general conversation until -

"I love you"

"What"

"I love you"

"Austin I-"

"I know you aren't ready yet but I have to tell you before I explode. I love you Ally Dawson and I'm never going to hurt you or break your heart or leave you because I am in love with you okay? You don't have to say you love me or anything like that you don't even have to date me yet but promise me something"

I wiped away a tear from my eye before replying, "Promise you what?"

"Promise me that you will give me a chance. Promise me that you won't give up on me and will at least give us a chance. I'm not going to give up on you Ally Dawson."

"I promise"

Then I kissed him.

* * *

**There we go! Let me know your favorite parts and what you think is going to happen next!**

**Reviews are awesome.**

**Stay smiling :) **


End file.
